cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Chips
Heavenly Chips is a "new game plus" or "prestige" mechanic introduced in Cookie Clicker version 1.035. If you reset your game (formerly called Soft Reset) however many cookies you have ever baked will contribute to your total, however, the counter only starts if you have a certain amount of cookies when you reset. Every Heavenly Chip you own increases your CpS rate by a maximum of +2% based on your Heavenly Chip potential (increased by 5 "Heavenly Upgrades" added in v1.038), and stacks with however many you own. Wiping your save (formerly called hard reset) does not activate the Prestige System, and will also wipe your Heavenly Chips. Currently, there is no limit on how many Heavenly Chips you can have. "Your amount of prestige (heavenly chips, for now) at any time is dependent on all the cookies you've ever forfeited by soft-resetting. Each time you reset, your "cookies baked (all time)" are added to that pool." - Orteil If this were true, the fastest way to increase your Heavenly Chips would be to bake some number of cookies, then continually reset as fast as you can. It should be that your cookies baked (this game) are added to that pool, or your cookies baked (all-time) becomes that pool. Calculating Heavenly Chips HeavenlyChipCalc The number of cookies you have to bake to get to the next Heavenly chip is: : \text{Cookies needed}=(K + 1)\cdot 10^{12} :where K'' is the number of heavenly chips you already have. The total number of cookies needed is 1 trillion times the ''M''th triangular number: : \text{Cookies needed (total)}=\frac{M(M + 1)}{2}\cdot 10^{12} :where ''M is the number of heavenly chips desired. The total number of Heavenly Chips is calculated by the following formula (the outer brackets indicate a floor function). : \text{Heavenly Chips}=\left\lfloor\frac{\sqrt{1+8(N/10^{12})}-1}{2}\right\rfloor :where N'' is the number of cookies that have ever been made, including all previous resets. :Text form equation: (sqrt(1+8*X/10^12)-1)/2 Also you can use this script for displaying Heavenly Chips count after next reset: Game.Popup("Total HC: "+Game.HowMuchPrestige(Game.cookiesReset+Game.cookiesEarned)); Game.Popup("Additional HC: "+(Game.HowMuchPrestige(Game.cookiesReset+Game.cookiesEarned)-Game.prestigechips')); The following is a quick list of quantities of cookies baked (all-time), and how many Heavenly Chips they will yield after a reset (Keep in mind that this is not a complete table in the sense that you can receive Heavenly Chip quantities between displayed amounts, e.g. 42): '''Note': Since the 1.0411update, a new Heavenly Chip system has been implemented. Potential As of version 1.038, Heavenly Chips now require certain upgrades to "unlock their potential" These upgrades cost 11, 1111, and so on, and give the chips the ability to contribute to your cookies per second. The first upgrade in this chain, Heavenly chip secret, allows you to use 5% of the heavenly chips' "potential". This basically means that with Heavenly chip secret, each heavenly chip adds 0.1% to your multiplier. Tips and Tricks Make sure that you get all the achievements (except those requiring 100 Antimatter Condensers, 100 Prisms, Neverclick, and Leprechaun) before you reset, so that getting back to where you were is as easy as possible. Note that the number of Golden Cookie clicks is retained after resetting, so you do not need to worry about getting Leprechaun (and Black cat's paw) before resetting. If you're already thinking about resetting, and you don't already have Neverclick, consider going for it to boost your milk for the next game. After you reset, click the big cookie no more than 15 times, grab Golden Cookies until you get Lucky! twice, or pop a reindeer, then start buying cursors. You may hammer the big cookie again after baking 1 million. Heavenly chips are an additive bonus to your CpS multiplier; they do not multiply with any CpS upgrade other than kitten upgrades. Assuming you'll reset your first game with all cookie upgrades unlocked so far, and with all upgrades from the bingo facility, you'll have a pre-kitten multiplier of 610%. of v1.0393. #If you reset with 230 chips, you'll add 460% to that amount, and will unlock upgrades that together add for a new 150%. Adding everything up, you'll end up with 1220% multiplier + kittens, doubling your income. #In order to double your income again, you'll need 598 MORE chips, for a total of 828 chips. This will add 1196% to your multiplier, and will unlock another 25% upgrade, for a total of 1220+(1196+25)% = 2441% #To double it again, you'll need 1208 chips, for a total of 2036, and 2441+(2416 + upgrade unlocking 25)% = 4882% multiplier. #The next double will require 2441 chips, adding up to 4477 chips, and 9764% multiplier. Heavenly Chips and Soft Resetting Bug If you have some HCs and your potential upgrades are done, there is a chance to have a small boost for the next early-game by unlocking cps achievement(s). It is because the game calculates the current cps based on 'delayed' HC count. Here is the scenario. 1. You now have 224B cps with 7854 % multiplier (192 HCs), and total cookie count of 3.642 x 10^18. If you reset the game, you will have 2698 HCs, boosting multiplier to 36563 % with all upgrades. 2. Export the save and reset. 3. Import the save, then and the game calculates the cps according to 2698 HCs, making the current cps over 1.04T and the achievement 'Let's never bake again' will be unlocked. 4. Of course, the HC count and cps are back to normal value instaneously, but this time due to 4% more milk, cps will be 227B 5. Reset again and start with increased milk. Don't worry about soft resetting! Heavenly chips' benefits obviously far outweigh the costs of buying them. The CPS bonuses for having only a few hundred Heavenly Chips will allow one to trivially reach their previous status in only a day or so, almost always. In case one is afraid to reset, simply export a save and email it to themselves, just in case one isn't satisfied with the Heavenly multipliers. Assume 6000 heavenly chips already present (last reset at 18*10^18 chips = 18 Qi), current state 24.5 Qi chips produced = 7000 HC if you reset. A reasonable production rate for this state of progress is 1.9 T/s. Now, a daily passive production is 86400s * 1.1 (wrinklers) * 1.9 T/s = 181 Qa (or about 29 HC on the first day). Calculate the current cookie multiplier: *100% base *695% flavoured cookies *15% bingo *12000% via 6000 HC = 12810% base multiplier *'*'5.2273 (kitten upgrades at 388% milk) = 66962% Calculate the new cookie multiplier *810% other stuff as above *14000% via 7000 HC *5.2273 via kittens = 77416% which is 1.16 times the previous multiplier. Now, a 16% increment in production is a incredible amount in end-game. Consider buying one building of each type adds about 14 B = 0.014 T cookies per second in this scenario. Compared to the 1.8 T/s already reached, this is less than 0.8% improvement. To reach the 16% that is given by more HCs, one had to add 0.304 T/s or 22 buildings of each type. Remember, a level 127 condenser and corresponding other buildings already cost more than you earn per passive day. And at 6.5 Qi chips produced in a single game, you are likely to exceed these building levels by far, so a complete set of buildings are more like 10 days of passive cookie farming. Reaching previous cookie production rate after a reset however takes you usually less than a day when playing semi-active. But, as your multiplier does the job for you, your building levels can be much lower and therefore much cheaper (usually 10x!). On the other hand, a higher multiplier also means more CPS addition for the same amount spent in buildings... In the discussed case, a reset is badly needed. Doing it before this state of sluggish expansion is advised, perhaps at 6500 HC (21.1 Qi total) or a little later. Ideas for generating rules-of-thumb: * Few HC: Calculate your new multiplier and effective gain (new multiplier/old multiplier), if it's larger than, say, 25% then reset! * Hundreds to thousands of HC: If your antimatter condenser takes more than one week of idling -> reset! * Tens of thousands and more HC: Reset whenever you got time to rebuild everything from scratch to match at least your previous CPS * General: Earn x% more cookies than in previous game. Don't compare to total cookie earnings, as HC generation slows down due to the calculation formula. Also, don't aim to add a fixed amount of HCs, like 100 per game or doubling it every time. Category:Gameplay